Aerin (Skyrim)
Aerin is an Imperial who lives in Aerin's House in Riften and can frequently be found at the Bee and Barb. Background Aerin saved the life of Mjoll the Lioness, whom he found dying outside the Dwemer ruin of Mzinchaleft. Mjoll says that a Dwemer Centurion bested her in battle, but she was able to crawl out of the ruin just before losing consciousness. When she awoke, Aerin was there, and he brought her to his home and nursed her back to health. According to Mjoll, Aerin told her of the problems of his home city of Riften, and Mjoll decided to stay and purge the city of its ills. Since that time, Aerin has followed Mjoll and she continues to reside in his house. Interactions Aerin always follows Mjoll unless she is recruited as a follower of the Dragonborn. Aerin will accompany Mjoll to her new home if she marries the Dragonborn and is not a follower. If Mjoll joins the Blades, Aerin can be found in Sky Haven Temple. If Mjoll and the other Blades meet up with the Dragonborn to slay a dragon, Aerin accompanies them. He rarely survives such encounters. If one is annoyed by constant presence of Aerin (After marrying Mjoll the Lioness) he can be killed. Mjoll will attack Dragonborn if she spots the player attacking Aerin, but leaving the house and waiting a while or paying off the bounty (If received) will calm Mjoll the Lioness. Another known tactic is to recruit Mjoll as a follower and order her to wait outside Aerin's house, wait until the late hours when most NPCs are known to sleep then enter the house and while sneaking kill Aerin in his sleep, this often avoids gaining a bounty or even drawing Aerin's death to Mjoll's attention at all. This will work best if married to Mjoll as you can recieve a key to the house. There is no mention in Aerin's dialogue, before or after you and Mjoll are married, suggesting that he has any designs on her himself. If married to Mjoll and she is captured by vampires (Dawnguard), then Aerin may be there too and will be quickly killed. Quests *Rescue Mission: Aerin may be found locked in Rannveig's Fast in one of Sild's cages after escaping from the trap. *The Fishing Job: As part of this radiant quest, Aerin's Silver Sapphire Necklace is one of numerous potential targets provided by Delvin Mallory of the Thieves Guild. *Hunting the Monster: Aerin maybe of the possible contacts to find the location of the vampire in Dawnguard. Trivia *After marrying Mjoll, Aerin is considered a friend for the purpose of charging the Ebony Blade. Bugs *If Mjoll joins The Blades or marries the Dragonborn and moves to another city, Aerin follows her but continues to talk as if he is in Riften, referring to the corruption of "this place" and hoping to travel some day and find out if other places are better. *It is possible that Aerin is beheaded and still follows Mjoll around Riften. When attempting to interact, he'll turn to the Dragonborn, but not engage in any conversation. He can, however, be pickpocketed. His head may also be found and disappear when attempting to interact with it. Appearances * de:Aerin (Skyrim) ru:Эйрин es:Aerin (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters